criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayme Andrews
|birthplace = Rockville, Maryland |family= |yearsactive = 2011-present }} Jayme Andrew Bell (frequently credited as Jayme Andrews) is an American actor best known for his role as Tim Brennan in the NBC sitcom Happy Family. Biography Andrews was born Jayme Andrew Bell on April 3, 1988, in Rockville, Maryland. Growing up, Andrews first got into acting when he was cast as Gomer the Groundhog in a production of The Wizard of Oz. His passion for theater continued when he went to college, when he majored in Theatre at the University of Maryland. When he graduated in 2010, he then decided to move to Los Angeles to further his career in film. Andrews got his first on-screen role in 2011, when he was cast as Riley in the action short film Guardians. Andrews earned his first major recurring role in 2014, when he was cast as Tripp Hopley in the comedic web series Jewvangelist. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows such as Scream Queens, Brad & Spencer, Game Shakers, The Thundermans, Short Shorts, Temporary, Lopez, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Andrews portrayed Zach Devlin, a programmer that was killed by serial killer, workplace shooter, and mass murderer Jake Logan, in the Season Thirteen episode "Killer App". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Killer App" (2017) TV episode - Zach Devlin *Thin Ice (2017) - Matt W. *Seven Bucks Digital Studios - 5 episodes (2017) - Mark *Bro/Science/Life: The Series (2017) - Mark *Temporary (2017) - Jeremy *Lopez (2017) - Bjorn *Dear White People (2017) - Computer Geek *Girlboss (2017) - Jake *Small Shots (2017) - Student Film Director *Ride with Me (2017) - Finn *Brad & Spencer (2017) - Eli *The Thundermans (2016) - Son of Scalestro''(credited as Jayme Andrew Bell)'' *Game Shakers (2016) - Ronnie''(credited as Jayme Andrew Bell)'' *Scream Queens (2016) - Driver *The Big Book of Things Jon Snow Knows (2016) - White Walker (as Jayme Andrew Bell) *Shiny Baby Goats - 3 episodes (2016) - Marcus (credited as Jayme Andrew Bell) *Short Shorts - 12 episodes (2016) - Various Roles *Ghost Lawyers (2015) - Vincent (credited as Jayme Bell) *Gone Cat (2015) - Officer Pushpin (credited as Jayme Bell) *Jewvangelist - 6 episodes (2014) - Tripp Hopley (credited as Jayme Bell) *Rise of the Fellowship (2013) - Squirrelly (credited as Jayme Bell) *30 Is Still 30 - 2 episodes (2013) - Clown/Co-Worker (credited as Jayme Bell) *Schindler's Bucket List (2013) - Stern (credited as Jayme Bell) *A Clockwork Orange County (2013) - Friend (credited as Jayme Bell) *Geeks Outside (2012) - Jayme (credited as Jayme Bell) *Rock Paper Scissors (2012) - Father/Homeless Man (credited as Jayme Bell) *Fatal Encounters (2012) - Graham Pressley (credited as Jayme Andrew Bell) *Dick-Possible (2012) - Husband (credited as Jayme Bell) *Take My Life... Please (2012) - Jayme (credited as Jayme Bell) *What About Will (2011) - Jayme Amador (credited as Jayme Bell) *Guardians (2011) - Riley (credited as Jayme Bell) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors